


No need

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season 8, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин не может вернуться туда. Жить там. Ему нечем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need

В Чистилище тебе не нужно практически ничего. Поэтому от тебя самого мало что остается. А под конец - и в прямом смысле тоже.  
Дин видит себя со стороны.  
Грязную, побитую машину инстинктов и годами отточенных навыков, которая мечется по Чистилищу, то ли в тщетных поисках, то ли в бессмысленной жажде крови.  
Тому, кто стоит в сторонке и смотрит, парню, который умел улыбаться так, что в ответ слышались восхищенные вздохи, который любил поесть, выпить и ... ну, в общем, любил, который бросался на помощь и мучился угрызениями... Ему все это не нужно.  
Не нужен этот корявый тесак, который Дин не выпускает из рук, не нужна бесконечная лесная тропа, эти яростные, мгновенные схватки и кровавые победы над внезапно выскакивающей отовсюду давно уже убитой нечистью, даже ответ на вопрос о пропавшем ангеле – тоже не нужен. Ангел ведь не просто так пропал.  
Тем более не нужен его странный, навязчивый спутник, такой живой и нормальный с виду. Способный на большее, чем просто выживать. И тянущий Дина за собой.  
Дина, которому все это не нужно.  
Ни ощущения надежно прикрытой спины, ни крепкого плеча, подставленного, когда земля уходит из-под ног. Осторожных рук, обрабатывающих раны, пристального взгляда, ухмылок, тягучего говора, такого же тягучего молчания.  
И неважно, что ими движет, уговор или что-то большее.  
Холод, адреналин, бессловесная тоска одиночества, страх смерти, хотя, какая уж тут смерть, в Чистилище! И все равно – эти губы, из которых не вырывается дыхание, руки, придавившие к жесткой, широкой груди, знакомая твердость внизу – Дин знает, что будет дальше - все это лишнее. Тянет, дергает, будоражит, высвечивает и размораживает такие закоулки внутри, что боль обжигает не кости и мыщцы, а глубже.  
И не дает улыбчивому парню уйти. А выжить он не сможет. Не здесь.  
Бенни тормошит его, сжимает, говорит что-то о выходе. О возвращении.  
У него холодные пальцы, а на деснах под языком - выемки от вампирских клыков. Он хочет обратно на землю. 

Дин не может туда вернуться. Жить там. Ему нечем.


End file.
